


Tired

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony is tired ...





	Tired

Tony was lying in his bed. He was so tired, it had been a long day, and he just wanted to sleep. When he was about to fall asleep, his cell phone was ringing.

“Hello, Abby.”

“Tell me the truth, Tony!”

“Abby, it was a long day and I wanna sleep now.”

“Tell me the truth. You still love him, right?”

Tony was rolling his eyes. “No! No I don't love him anymore.” Three months had passed, since Gibbs and he had broke up. 

“Sure?”

“Abby, please, I'm really tired.”

“Okay, good night. See ya tomorrow.”

“Good night, Abby.” He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But he couldn't.

_You still love him, right?_

Yes, of course! _Fuck!_


End file.
